A Princesa da Pedra do Dragão
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Fragmentos do diário de Shireen Baratheon
1. Chapter 1

_N/A : POV Shireen Baratheon _

**A Princesa da Pedra do Dragão **

**1. **

Um dos vassalos de meu pai me deu esse diário antes de partir para o Norte, "Algo para você escrever seus pensamentos princesa" ele disse, minha mãe depois comentou que não foi um presente a altura de uma princesa mas eu gostei bem mais do que o vestido que meu tio Axell me deu há algumas semanas atrás.

Meu pai e a grande maioria de seus homens partiram para o Norte, minha mãe diz que em breve nós provavelmente vamos fazer o mesmo. Alester meu outro tio foi queimado para trazer bons ventos para os navios da frota de meu pai. No passado eu ouvi minha mãe reclamando que meu pai era muito relutante em entregar pessoas para serem queimadas, mas dessa vez ele não hesitou, tio Alester pretendia me casar com Tommen Baratheon e por associação me entregar como refém para os Lannisters sem informar o meu pai. Se ele tivesse agido assim sob o comando de qualquer outro Rei ele também seria condenado a morte, apenas o método seria diferente. Melisandre diz que morte por fogo é a mais pura de todas, mas não parece assim quando ela acende o fogo e eles começam a gritar. Minha mãe sempre diz que eu não devo desviar meu olhar ou tapar meus ouvidos durante as fogueiras, e naquele dia que eu não deveria sentir pena, que ele não era mais meu tio, ele era apenas um traidor, eu já ouvi isso antes. Mas eu o fiz mesmo assim, ela não reparou, ela nunca repara, quando os fogos começam ela parece hipnotizada pelas chamas. Meu pai reparou, eu achei que ele fosse me repreender mas ele não o fez, apenas continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, me ocorreu que talvez assim como eu ele gostaria de poder desviar os olhos e tapar seus ouvidos mas por causa de sua posição ele não podia fazer isso.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

_O Castelo parece estar tão silencioso ultimamente, até mais silencioso do que era antes da guerra começar por mais ilógico que isso pareça, o mais provável é que eu simplesmente tenha me desacostumado a ficar sozinha ao longo desse último ano. _

_Meu pai deixou alguns homens para trás, até mesmo o meu tio Axell, mas eles não fazem muito barulho e dificilmente se encontram nos mesmos cômodos que eu, Meistre Jurne disse que eu aprendo bem mais rápido que os rapazes então sem a presença deles eu devo avançar logo com o conteúdo das lições, eu gosto de aprender então isso é bom, ainda assim eu preferiria se eles ainda estivessem aqui, Devan e Davos foram para o Norte, e antes disso Edric foi para Essos. Sor Davos disse que Edric queria se despedir de mim antes de partir mas que não pode, quando eu perguntei porque não Sor Davos desconversou então eu achei melhor não insistir. Sor Davos disse que Edric me escreveria quando ele chegasse lá, eu realmente espero que ele o faça, eu já sinto falta de Devan, Sor Davos e de meu pai, mas eu sinto falta de Edric mais. _

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nós recebemos um corvo da muralha hoje mais cedo, ele trazia noticias que houve uma batalha entre o exército de meu pai e o de Mance Rayder, o do segundo dez vezes maior do que o de meu pai, e ainda assim meu pai venceu._

_Edric costumava falar muito sobre a batalha do Tridente como sendo mais impressionante do que meu pai não ter cedido durante o cerco a Ponta da Tempestade e a sua vitória a frota de Victarion Greyjoy durante a rebelião de Balon. Eu amo meu primo mas tenho que admitir que quando se trata do meu tio Robert ele tende a ser um tanto tolo, mas com essa batalha eu não acho que ele vai conseguir não ficar impressionado, talvez quem sabe até mesmo o meu tio Robert teria ficado._

_Meu pai é Rei por dever e por direito, mas os homens não o amam, a maioria se juntou a ele após a morte de meu tio Renly, não por dever e por amor mas para ganharem vantagens. Meu pai me disse que ele tinha que perdoá-los, mas que não esqueceria as circunstancias que eles se juntaram a sua causa e principalmente o que isso revelava sobre a sua natureza, e que era o meu dever não esquecer também porque eu era a sua herdeira e a não ser que minha mãe lhe dê um filho no futuro próximo que todas as responsabilidades que se encontram nos ombros dele caíram sobre os meus, e que os motivos deles permanecerem ao meu lado dificilmente serão diferentes dos motivos deles permanecerem ao lado dele. Eu acredito que isso é verdade, tanto quando se trata dele, quanto dele mesmo, mas na carta dizia que após a batalha os homens começaram a gritar o nome do meu pai em vitória, e naquele momento eles devem tê-lo amado, mesmo que só naquele momento, eu gostaria de ter podido ver a expressão no rosto de meu pai ao perceber isso._

**_Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Em breve partiremos para a Muralha, só que quando chegarmos lá ficaremos em um castelo diferente do que meu pai e Melisandre estão porque os aposentos apropriados para uma rainha e uma princesa ainda estão sendo reconstruídos. Eu já comecei a arrumar as malas, principalmente roupas para o inverno e todos os livros que couberam, tem uma chance de não haver um meistre para me ensinar no castelo aonde vamos e eu não acho que seja bom parar com os meus estudos por meses então eu vou ler e tentar aprender o conteúdo sozinha mesmo.

Eu também coloquei em uma das malas a réplica do martelo de guerra do meu tio Robert que Edric deixou para trás, mas a minha mãe não sabe disso, ela provavelmente me repreenderia dizendo que eu não deveria ocupar o espaço da bagagem levando coisas pesadas e irrelevantes, mas eu decidi que a possível bronca valia a pena, Edric foi embora tão as pressas que ele mal levou os seus pertences, a maioria das coisas que ficou para trás, a maioria das pessoas com bom-senso não roubaria algo que pertencesse a um lorde já que a punição para isso é severa, mas não hesitariam em roubar de um bastardo, principalmente um que estaria em outro continente por tempo indefinido. A maioria das coisas do quarto dele poderiam facilmente ser substituídas mas o martelo foi um presente mandado pelo meu tio Robert para Edric no dia de seu nome, ele me contou essa história em três ocasiões diferentes enquanto treinava no jardim após as nossas lições. Então eu vou o manter comigo até que eu encontre meu primo de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **

Não faz nem uma semana desde que partimos rumo ao norte mas eu já posso sentir o tempo ficando severamente mais frio, eu nasci durante o longo verão então foram raras as vezes em que vi neve no passado, daqui uns dias eu provavelmente vou começar a ver até me cansar.

Minha mãe teve uma discussão com o capitão do navio por ele ter dito que ela não podia acender suas fogueiras a bordo do navio por motivos de segurança, geralmente quando minha mãe discute com os outros eu me sinto meio embaraçada, mas dessa vez foi meio engraçado. Cara-Malhada passou a maior parte do tempo desde que embarcamos escondido em diversas partes do navio, nem seus sinos ele toca de tanto medo que ele tem do mar, eu me sinto meio culpada já que fui eu que disse para trazê-lo conosco, Cara-Malhada me assusta as vezes mas ele é o único amigo que eu ainda tenho por perto e eu não quero perdê-lo.

Mas eu não sinto falta da Pedra do Dragão, isso não me surpreende muito, eu amava a biblioteca e o jardim de Aegon mas a maior parte dos outros cômodos muitas vezes me deixava um tanto receosa. Uma vez quando eu tinha uns seis anos alguns homens que estavam visitando estavam conversando em um corredor que dava para o quarto onde eu estava brincando com as minhas bonecas, eles falavam sobre os dragões esculpidos na parede, e um deles disse que talvez não tenham sido esculpidos, que talvez eles sejam dragões de verdade que contraíram escala cinza e que foi assim que eu peguei a doença, em retrospecto eu posso ver que eles estavam apenas brincando mas com seis anos aquela frase me encheu de medo, eu olhei para a parede como se fosse pela primeira vez e notei que os tons de preto e cinza eram os mesmos da parte de pedra de meu rosto, eu encostei de leve os meus dedos e a textura me foi tão familiar, eu saí correndo dali até o Meistre Cressen, quando eu expliquei para ele o motivo da minha agitação ele sorriu e gentilmente passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e me explicou que isso não poderia ser verdade, que as pedras do castelo vinham da antiga cidade Valyria, que era tolice procurar por explicações lendárias quando havia as simples e reais, ele falou com segurança e eu acreditei nele, mas durante a noite eu tive um pesadelo que os dragões da parede começavam a se mexer e iam para cima de mim, e outros sonhos com temas parecidos passaram a acontecer com freqüência

Talvez agora sem ter que passar meus dias e noites andando perto daqueles dragões de pedra tão perfeitamente esculpidos que quase parecem ser reais esses sonhos finalmente parem de vir

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

_Ainda não estou sentindo falta da Ilha, acho que eu já tinha me preparado mentalmente para ir embora há algum tempo, apenas a destinação que é diferente. Desde que meu pai recuperou a Ponta da Tempestade eu assumi que era para lá que iríamos, eu acredito os sete reinos são para ele uma obrigação, mas a Ponta da Tempestade é no fundo o que ele quer e o que lhe traria satisfação. _

_Foi naquele castelo que ele cresceu, por aquele castelo ele lutou e passou fome, e nossos ancestrais o construíram, pois veja bem a casa Baratheon é considerada a mais jovem das grandes casas de Westeros, mas isso só é verdade por uma tecnicalidade, já que a nossa descendência não vem exclusivamente de Orys Baratheon o principal general de Aegon o conquistador, mas também de Argella Durredon a última Rainha da Tempestade e a linhagem dela pode ser traçada até Durran dos primeiros homens que segundo a lenda se casou com a filha do deus do mar e construiu um castelo que nem a mais poderosa das tempestades que os deuses lhe jogassem seria capaz de lhe destruir. Melisandre diz que nós temos o sangue de reis, quando ela diz isso ela se refere a minha bisavó Rhaelle que era uma princesa Targaryen e filha de Aegon o improvável, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar em Durran, Argilac, Argella recusando a dobrar os seus joelhos até para deuses, até para dragões. _

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
